


"Take care of her."

by AmadeusRex



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: ? of a sort, Canon Compliant, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Promises, Riku's mom is here for a moment but not long enough to justify a tag, post-kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmadeusRex/pseuds/AmadeusRex
Summary: Riku's own words come back to him, and now it's time for him to keep the promise.
Relationships: Naminé & Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Riku & Riku Replica (Kingdom Hearts), subtle Naminé/Riku Replica
Kudos: 12





	"Take care of her."

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this work uses an alternate translation of Repliku's last words. In Japanese, the line is a callback to Riku's line from the end of KH1, famously translated as "take care of her" ([source](https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/boards/718920-kingdom-hearts-iii/77837995)). I thought this was more meaningful than just "good luck", so I've used the referential translation here.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story!

_ “Take care of her.” _

Those had been Riku’s last words to Sora two years ago, before they shut the Door to Darkness. Funny how they’ve come back to him now, from the same mouth, from the same face, but from a different heart.

As soon as everything’s said and done, Riku runs back through the labyrinth to retrieve the vessel his Replica—no, his other self—left behind. There are others left to save, yes, but Riku knows Sora and Kairi will be back soon. For now, he’s got his own hands full.

He gets into the Gummi Ship with Donald and Goofy, crading the vessel as they make their way to Radiant Garden. He could just leave it on the floor, but it wouldn’t feel right. Treating the vessel like cargo would be an insult to both his other’s memory and to Naminé.

They land in the central square and Riku is running up the castle steps, vessel in his arms, before Donald and Goofy have even gotten up from their seats. He’s aware of the fatigue burning throughout his body, but he needs to keep his promise first. Only then can he rest.

He enters the lab to see Ienzo poring over the computer console. When he notices the vessel in Riku’s arms, Ienzo smiles. Once Riku’s explained the situation, Ienzo immediately sets to work with a twinkle in his eye that was never there during his time as Zexion. Riku’s anxious to stay and be there when Naminé wakes up, but he can’t ignore his drooping eyelids for much longer. He says his goodbyes to Ienzo, Ansem, and the vessel, thanks them, and returns home to Destiny Islands.

When he steps through the door, his mother’s arms are around him at once. He doesn’t have the heart to tell her what just happened, what he’s been through, why he’s all scratched up, so he just hugs her back, tells her he loves her, that he missed her. He forgoes dinner in favor of washing up and going right to sleep.

There’s a visitor in Riku’s dreams that night. He sits side by side with him on the beach, precious stars in the sky twinkling above them.

“Thank you,” the visitor says, and Riku turns to face him. His other isn’t wearing the black bodysuit anymore; the darkness that once consumed him is gone. The other Riku is just a kid now. A kid who deserved his own shot at life.

“You know, I’m sure they could make another vessel. You’re just as real as I am.”

The other Riku laughs, dry and tinged with bitterness. “Everyone says that. But I’ll always just be a copy of you. I don’t want to live in the shadows, much less  _ your _ shadow.”

“But are you really okay with this? You’ll never see her again. Won’t you be lonely?”

“A little. But I just want her to be happy. I made a promise, you know.” The other Riku smiles. “I promised to always protect her.”

_ Always with that promise, _ Riku thinks to himself. Then again, it’s not like his other has much else to live for. His entire existence is a sham, and he knows it. Yet he clings to what he has like it’s real, because his feelings are genuine, even if his memories aren’t. And if he feels that he should go, then Riku can’t change his mind.

“Alright then. Be careful out there.” He reaches out to ruffle the other Riku’s hair. “And don’t worry. I’ll take good care of her.”

“I know you will.”

He smiles, and in a burst of light, the other Riku is gone. He fades away, sparks flying into the night sky to join the stars.

Riku wakes up.

* * *

A few days later, Riku gets a call from Ienzo.

Naminé’s awake.

Riku calls Mickey at once, asking to borrow the Gummi Ship. His heart pounds the whole ride, and he grips the steering wheel for dear life.

He can’t explain why he’s so jittery. Why should he be more than a little nervous? He has to apologize, he knows that. He’s known that for ages now. But there’s something inside him, a little pinprick that won’t stop buzzing with anxiety.

Riku’s out of his seat and jumping down onto the cobblestones of Radiant Garden’s central square before the ship has even properly landed. As he approaches the castle steps, he sees Xaldin and Lexaeus—but most importantly, he sees  _ her. _

That pinprick inside of Riku lights up, and he realizes that it’s the other him.

He offers his hand to Naminé. She takes it, and in that instant the pinprick bubbles up and fades away, the other Riku’s promise kept.

And as the pinprick fizzles out, Riku hears a whisper, a hint of a voice:

_ Thank you. _


End file.
